Where I told you to run HP version
by CATHARSlS
Summary: Hunger Games UA. La prochaine cérémonie des Hunger Games approche. HP Version


**Where I told you to run**

* * *

_Hunger Games UA. _

Le même OS est disponible version Détective Conan, parce que je suis une feignasse.

* * *

Harry avait attendu ce jour comme chaque année : en essayant de ne pas y penser.

Il s'était rendu dans les bois pour chasser ce qu'il pouvait, ramener autant de viande possible afin de la vendre pour un prix raisonnable : s'il disparaissait, il fallait qu'Hermione, sa famille, et la sienne puissent avoir de quoi voir venir.

À la maison, en revenant en début d'après-midi, il avait trouvé Colin blanc comme un linge, tremblant sous l'eau froide que leur père avait du aller lui chercher pour qu'il se nettoie.

La cérémonie leur demandait de briller comme un sous neuf, de montrer à la télévision que leur condition n'était pas si terrible et qu'ils étaient presque comme eux – ou tout du moins des gens qui n'avaient pas de noir sous les ongles –. En le voyant comme ça, Harry avait immédiatement compris ce qui n'allait pas : après tout rien de compliqué, l'un d'entre eux allait être envoyé à la mort dans quelques heures. Il s'était approché, l'avait pris dans ses bras, et l'avait aidé à se laver Colin était un garçon assez propre en vérité, il se peignait presque tous les jours, passait le balais dans la maison, et se lavait toujours les mains avant de manger – quand il y avait quelque chose à manger, ce qu'Harry essayait de faire –. Donc cela fut bien plus rapide que pour lui.

Quand il croisa son père dans le couloir menant à sa chambre, ce dernier lui apprit qu'il lui avait laissé une nouvelle tenue sur son lit Harry l'ignora et continua son chemin.

La nuit dernière, Colin s'était réveillé en pleurs dans leur lit, certain d'avoir été choisi, d'avoir été appelé. Il avait du le bercer dans ses bras pendant longtemps, jusqu'à ce que le soleil se lève et que son petit frère se rendorme, c'était alors qu'Harry s'était levé, habillé, avait attrapé son arc et ses bottes et était parti en direction de la forêt.

– A quoi tu penses ? lui demanda le plus jeune en croisant son regard dans le miroir.

Sans même s'en rendre compte, il avait stoppé son geste et le peigne s'était immobilisé dans ses mains.

– A rien, le rassura t-il. Rien du tout. Ou peut-être que si : j'aimerai bien avoir tes cheveux.

Colin rit.

– Tu rigoles ? C'est moi qui voudrait les tiens. Je veux te ressembler plus tard –

Soudain, il baissa les yeux et Harry sut immédiatement ce qui venait de lui traverser l'esprit : et s'il n'y avait pas de plus tard ?

– Colin –

Mais, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à le rassurer un peu, à lui affirmer que son nom n'était inscrit qu'une seule fois et qu'il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il soit choisit, la sirène retentit et le silence se fit dans leur petite maison. Dans l'embrasure de la porte, leur père se tendit.

– C'est... l'heure.

Harry plissa les yeux, posa le peigne sur le meuble à coté, puis attrapa la main de Colin.

– Sans blague ? Allons-y Colin.

* * *

– Hermione Granger !

Harry sentit son sang se glacer, et soudain sa poitrine fut prise dans un étaux affreusement serré. Ses yeux écarquillés tentèrent de trouver sa meilleure amie, au milieu de toute cette foule : cela ne fut pas si compliqué, elle s'écartait pour la laisser passer, lui créant un chemin en direction de la scène.

– Hermione ! appela t-il mais sa voix s'éteignit juste après la première syllabe.

Autour de lui, quelques garçons lui lancèrent des regards discrets, plein de sympathie – plein de faux sentiments qu'il ne désirait pas –. Toutes les personnes présentes étaient devenues silencieuses, observant Hermione comme un gibier sur le point de se faire rompre le cou. Et malheureusement, Harry le savait bien, Hermione était forte mais trop gentille.

Soit elle mourrait, soit la personne qui reviendrait ne serait pas Hermione. Celle qu'il connaissait tout du moins.

– Bien, maintenant passons aux garçons !

La présentatrice Nymphadora se pencha exagérément vers le grand bocal en verre, faisant tinter ses nombreux bracelets au passage, et attrapa délicatement un papier blanc.

Les oreilles d'Harry se mirent à siffler.

– Colin Potter !

Cette fois-ci, le silence manqua de le tuer. Ses yeux fixaient encore la scène où Nymphadora Tonks attendait le tribut qui devait le rejoindre. Un peu plus loin, la foule s'écarta une nouvelle fois, pour laisser passé celui qui venait de se faire appeler, son frère, son petit frère –

Colin.

Cette fois, cela le frappa comme un boulet de canon et tout son corps fut pris d'une décharge fulgurante : il s'élança dans sa direction. Poussant ceux qui se trouvait sur son chemin, Harry tenta de rejoindre l'endroit où il apercevait les petits cheveux pleins d'épis de son frère, les mêmes que les siens, qui s'avançaient doucement vers l'estrade.

– Attendez ! hurla t-il. Non attendez !

Des gardes l'attrapèrent rapidement, lui tenant les bras et les épaules, mais sa bouche fut bien plus rapide que tout le reste :

– Je suis volontaire ! Je suis volontaire !

La pression sur ses membres se relâcha presque aussitôt, et il put enfin se redresser pour regarder Nymphadora en face.

– Je me porte volontaire.

À quelques mètres, Colin se mit à crier et à se débattre : il réussit à passer à travers les gardes et à se rapprocher de lui, et quand Harry put finalement le serrer dans ses bras, il s'autorisa une nouvelle respiration.

– Colin, écoute moi, dit-il rapidement en tenant son petit visage entre ses mains pour qu'il le regarde, tu dois être fort : force papa à supporter son rôle, d'accord ? Ron t'aidera avec la nourriture et tu pourras vendre ce que tu fais pendant l'hiver –

Ils essayaient déjà de les séparer, et il sentait la poigne des soldats devenir de plus en plus importante.

– Je t'aime, d'accord ?

Quelqu'un tira sur son bras, et il caressa une dernière fois les cheveux de son frère.

– Je t'aime.

Et il fut emmené vers la scène, séparé de lui, sous les regards ébahis des autres garçons et filles de son âge.

* * *

Si une suite vous tente (rencontre Drarry, sûrement), n'hésitez pas à vous manifester !


End file.
